The Reason that She Believes In Me
by labingtatlo
Summary: Yes, you do know what is happening to Harry’s life and the close people around him but you don’t know what is exactly happening to Draco’s. Oh, he hates Gryffindor’s and loathed Potter, but do you really know the whole reason? Well, if you want to
1. The Journey From Platform 9 34

Title: The Reason that She Believes In Me  
  
Author: assiorih13  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine... and so is Draco, I wish! The world that revolves in this story is JK Rowling's work of genius, though I sometimes daydream of it as mine. The only thing that I own here is Aeiriss Loak.  
  
Summary: Yes, you do know what is happening to Harry's life and the close people around him but you don't know what is exactly happening to Draco's. Oh, he hates Gryffindor's and loathed Potter, but do you really know the whole reason? Well, if you want to know, just read... Draco/??? And yeah,this is a song-fic! ( Please check title to see which ones...)  
  
:::::  
  
Chapter One: The Journey From Platform 9 ¾  
  
He entered the compartment and sat beside the window.  
  
"Bang!"  
  
His head snapped up to see Crabbe and Goyle sticking their heads out to see what caused the noise..  
  
"Gryffindors," Crabbe muttered, tripping over Goyle's heels and both fell face down with a loud 'Thud'. He shook his head in exasperation as the two of them scrambled to their feet and sat across each other near the door.  
  
Gryffindors... he felt his heart twinge upon hearing the house name. His jaw tightened in anger.  
  
Damn those stupid Gryffindors... a vein throbbing in his temple.  
  
Damn their bravery and courage... Crabbe and Goyle stiffened upon sensing something.  
  
Damn the Potter! ... the two inched away.  
  
This is all Potter's fault. After he refused his friendship, he seemed to don't like the boy. And when Harry got sorted into Gryffindor, he just didn't like him, he hated him. Of all houses... Gryffindor. He seem to think that the way those Gryffindors stand up against them, Slytherins, is amusing, how they think that Slytherins are weak and pathetic inside and trying to cover it up by being mean and so black towards others is very highly amusing indeed. They always thought that they know everything, those Gryffindors. Ha! Not even close.  
  
Slytherins take pride of the tight bond that they have, of the understanding they posses for each other. He must admit that they have their own weaknesses, Draco's heart clenched but chose to ignore it, but Slytherins only feed on these weaknesses to improive their strengths.  
  
Harry and those wittle bitty Gryffindors think of them so low... that's why he tries to annoy them any chance he gets... and he remembered, his heart twinge again. Damn that Potter! If he hadn't been looking for that 'Scar- head', none of this will ever happen...  
  
--  
  
Draco, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle on either side, is banging every door in the train, looking for the infamous trio, Scar-head, Weasel and the Mudblood. Oh, he did find the Mudblood, sitting with Longbottom and Brown, but no Potter and his sidekick. But he didn't let the opportunity pass.  
  
"Oh, Granger," Draco pretended to be surprised, "You still here? You still coming to continue your studies? Thought the first year was nothing to a smarty-smart like you, eh?" Draco's eyes were blazing with malice as Granger just looked outside the window and Neville started whimpering. Draco rounded on him, "Why, Longbottom? Afraid that Potter and Weasley are not here to help you?" he sniggered at the frightened look on Brown. "Where are they, anyway?" he tried to asked haughtily but the curiosity in his voice gave him away.  
  
"It's none of your business, Malfoy," Granger snapped. Draco only raised an eyebrow and beckoned for Crabbe and Goyle to leave. He thought that he'd dealt with them far enough... for now.  
  
So he continued his quest down the train. Surely, they have to be here somewhere. Just because they're not sitting with Granger doesn'r mean that they are not here. Then he suddenly had the crazy idea that they weren't going to be coming to school anymore! But he shook his head. That's almost too good to be true.  
  
He finally reached the very last compartment at the end of the train. He started to open it but he felt another force from the inside, someone coming out. But he yanked it open and the person inside stumbled upon him. He felt his hand try to prevent the fall but just hear a 'Snap!' instead.  
  
He sensed a tingling sensation in his stomach and it began to spread all through out his body followed by warmth, warmth as hot as fire gone amok. He opened his eyes and saw himself staring into a pair of brown eyes, as brown as coffee. His heart started beating so fast he was sure that whoever's on top of him right now could it too. He felt his face burning as the warmth continued to intensify. And then he felt pain...  
  
"Ouch...," he moaned as his hand started to sting. As he said the word, his lips brushed gently against the person's lips above him. His heart skipped a beat. Soft... the person's lips are soft, soft as a feather. And then he felt the weight above him lift up. No one is on top of himself now. Instead he felt a pair of soft and gentle hands helping him to sit up. He did. He heard a faint whisper and the stinging in his wrist was gone. He looked up to see who the person was. He'd never seen her before, probably a first year.  
  
She healed me.  
  
"Thank you,"... "Sorry,"  
  
Silence... he said 'thank you' just as she said 'sorry'.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Silence... they said 'for what' at the exact same time.  
  
"For healing my wrist"... "For falling on top of you"  
  
Silence... they spoke at the same time.  
  
"It's nothing"  
  
Silence... they said the exact same phrase at the exact same time... again.  
  
A small smile began to play in the corners of her mouth. Draco felt his lips form themselves into a smile. It wasn't a sneer or a grimace, but a smile.  
  
"Something of the cart, my dears?" they both looked up, silver-blond head and dark brown that is almost black. Draco saw Crabbe and Goyle already wolfing down cauldron cakes with licorice wands on their free hand.  
  
"Yes, a pack of Chocolate Frogs and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored-" Draco stopped, noticing that they were still sitting on the floor. He stood up and held his hand for the girl to take. She did and the warmth sensation began again inside him.  
  
He faced the Cart-lady and said, "Two of everything." He paid the amount and went inside the compartment he was trying to get into a moment ago. He laid down all the things and said, "One for each."  
  
The girl just smile and said 'Thank you'. They began to eat silently until the late afternoon. The foods were gone but no one said a word. No one did. Draco felt that they will be arriving soon. So he stood up.  
  
"I'd be going now. The train's about to arrive. You better change to your robes now." He started to leave and just as he was to step outside, he turned to say...  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
Silence... they said the same thing at the exact same time... again. Both faces flushed and smiled at each other. With that, he truly left. He wanted to tell her and choose Slytherin for her house. Sure, the Sorting Hat sorts you but sometimes, it's your choice too.  
  
The trembling first years are all lined up and Draco's eyes are on her. He still hadn't seen Potter and weasley. He rembered his idea and smiled at its possibility. He watched as they one by one got sorted. Then Finally...  
  
"LOAK, AEIRISS"  
  
Draco's eyes hurt, he wasn't blinking. He watched as she sat on the stool and the hat fell over her eyes. He waited... and waited... and waited... then what he heard next broke his heart... and stirred his anger.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted for the while hall to hear. Draco's eyes followed her as she walked towards the Gryffindor table, a smile on her face. His heart twinge... Gryffindor... of all houses...  
  
--  
  
"Something off the cart, my dears?" the three Slytherins looked up and Crabbe and Goyle were immediately on their feet.  
  
He sighed... pain... all these years he annoys Gryffindors... he hated them... Potter, Aeiriss...I mean Loak... it hurts, yes. It hurts inside that he have to taunt her house... and see her hurt look when he did. But still...  
  
Damn that Potter! If it wasn't for him, Draco wouldn't be out there banging doors up and down the train in their second year. He couldn't have bumped into Aeiriss and this feeling wouldn't have been here...  
  
AN: There... d'ya like it? I'm still thinking of where to put the song. Please review... Thanks in advance... 


	2. Slytherin and Gryffindor

Title: The Reason that She Believes In Me  
  
Author: assiorih13  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine... and so is Draco, I wish! The world that revolves in this story is JK Rowling's work of genius, though I sometimes daydream of it as mine. The only thing that I own here is Aeiriss Loak.  
  
Summary: Yes, you do know what is happening to Harry's life and the close people around him but you don't know what is exactly happening to Draco's. Oh, he hates Gryffindor's and loathed Potter, but do you really know the whole reason? Well, if you want to know, just read... Draco/??? And yeah,this is a song-fic! ( Please check title to see which ones...)  
  
AN: I think I'm just going to include the song in the later part... and since the first cpater is about Draco's view (POV), this is Aeiriss' turn.  
  
:::::  
  
Chapter II- Slytherin and Gryffindor  
  
She stared up at the inside of her four poster bed, staring at the blackness... at the nothingness.  
  
She remembered the first time she got her letter from Hogwarts two years ago. She didn't know if they were only joking her, as that was how it had always been with them. They make fun of her. They think of her as something unwanted. They think of her as... nothing. Just like the space she is staring at right now... nothing. She always thought that she amounts to nothing, since that's how she'd been treated... nothing.  
  
Nothing...  
  
The word resonated in her head. Nothing.  
  
She felt a trickle of tear make it's way down the contour of her face. She was glad that she came here at Hogwarts. Because here, they don't treat her as nothing, they treat her as someone. Even though she hadn't made a lot of friends since her first year, she is still happy. For her, this is the home she had longed for, the home her classmates in the Muggle world have, the home she have been deprived all her life.  
  
This is home.  
  
Hogwarts opened its door to her as if she belonged there all along... or maybe she really did. From the teachers to the students, from the ghosts to the portraits, from the moving stairs to the vanishing steps, from the hidden passageways to the secret doors, and even Peeves...  
  
This is home.  
  
From Hufflepuffs who always seem friendly to all to the Ravenclaws who always have ther noses buried in books, though not as often as Hermione Granger does (one of her housemate), from the Gryffindors who have served as her real family this past two years to the Slytherins, yes, even them, who always seemed to take a special 'liking' towards Gryffindors. Those Slytherins always annoys and taunt them.  
  
This is home.  
  
Slytherins... thump, thump, thump...  
  
That boy... she could feel the dull beating of her heart...  
  
The moments they shared outside and inside that compartment in the train... thump, thump, thump...  
  
The way his eyes stared at her back then... her heart's beating going faster...  
  
The way he bought her all those treats from the 'Cart-lady'... thump, thump, thump...  
  
The way they said the same things at the same times... her heart nearly exploding...  
  
Slytherin... he is a Slytherin...  
  
The ay he taunts Harry Potter and his friends... thump, thump, thump...  
  
The way he always think up of things to loose points for her house... bewilderment...  
  
The insults he have for every Gryffindor... thump, thump, thump...  
  
The hatred in his eyes that is especially for Gryffindors... why?  
  
He is a Slytherin... she is a Gryffindor...  
  
It just cannot be... hot tears running down her face now. Hot. Hot as fire, burning her cheeks and wetting the pillow that nestled her head. It is wrong. She should hate him, just as she hates Gryffindors. She should think of him just as he think of them, for he is a Slytherin and she? She is a Gryffindor.  
  
With that she fell asleep... as the last tear trickled down her face. 


End file.
